Prank War
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Arkham is boring. The rogues get bored. Jester and Riddler argue. Now they've started a prank war! The Warden gets mixed up in it. The war gets more intense. The Warden gets annoyed. And in solitary it ends. Please R and R.


_Cream Pies, Prank War's and a Solitary Ending._

_ By Alexandra Elizabeth Martin. With help with pranks from Aaron Eyre._

_Jonathan Crain sat in the rec room reading._

_"I have a brilliant idea! Why don't we play a prank on the warden?" cried Ying._

_"That's a brilliant idea!" cried Yang._

_Jonathan chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_The twins turned to him. "Why?" they both asked in union._

_Jonathan smiled. "Come here." he said becoming them with a finger._

_The twins walked over to him and sat down._

_Jonathan smiled. "I'm going to tell you a story. A cell 22b story."_

_The twins looked at each other, then at Jonathan. "What's it called?" they both asked._

_Jonathan smiled. "It's called 'Cream pies,Prank war's and a Solitary ending'. It's a story about Riddler and Jester."_

_The twins looked at each other and grinned."Start the story please!" they both cried._

_Jonathan chuckled. "Okay. Well, it all began on a normal Arkham morning….."_

_Jester grinned as she walked down the corridors with her latest cream pie in her hand._

_She walked around the corner, tripped and the cream pie went flying…. straight in to the Riddler's face._

_Jester had to smother a laugh and slowly walked over to Riddler, who was now wiping cream pie off his face._

_"I-I'm sorry Ed…ha ha ha ha, I-I din't mean for that to happen. I wasn't even going to use it for that sort of thing." said Jester._

_Edward scowled. "What do you mean 'you didn't mean for that to happen'! I know you ,Jester, you did it on purpose!"_

_Jester shook her head. "No I really didn't. It was a compleat accident."_

_"Yeah right." snapped Edward as he stormed off._

_The next day, some of the villains were in the gardens. Jester and Riddler included._

_Each villain had been put into pairs and because Jester and Riddler always went in a pair, they were put together._

_Their job was to water the garden._

_Jester held the hose out to the flowers. "Turn the water on Ed!" she shouted._

_"It is on." responded Edward._

_Jester frowned and pouted the hose at herself. "Are you sure?" she asked._

_Edward grinned and turned the tap on. The water smashed into Jester's face at the highest setting._

_Edward started laughing. "Yes Jester.I am pretty sure the water is on." _

_That night Jester broke out of her cell and broke into Edward's. Pen in hand._

_She had to try and stop herself from laughing as she drew the mustash and wrote a note._

_The next day everyone was woken up by. "JJJJJEEEEESSSTTTTEEERRRRR!"_

_Jester poked her head into Edward's cell. "Yes Eddie?"_

_"It won't come off!" he shouted as he scrubbed furiously at the mostash. "What pen did you use?"_

_Jester pulled a pen out of her pocket. "This one."_

_Edward snatched it off her and read what pen it was. "It's permanent marker you idiot!"_

_Jester grinned. "Is it? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear Eddie. We've got group therapy to day." she said just before she burst into a fit of laughter._

_Edward turned around pale. "You're kidding right? Right?"_

_Jester shook her head laughing and she walked down the corridor._

_That therapy session was a very interesting one._

_When Jester walked into her cell, she was geeeted by a bucket of red paint and a note that read on one side, 'what's green and purple and an idiot all over?' and on the other side it read, 'what's black and white and red all over?'_

_Jester glared at the paper. "Of course you know this means war!" shouted Jester down the corridor._

_In the cafeteria, Jester and Riddler didn't sit next to each other like always._

_Instead they sat at opposite sides of the room._

_Jonathan looked up at Edward and raised an eyebrow._

_Edward looked up at him and raised his. "What?" he asked._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong ,which I don't think I am but, I'm not quite sure if bread is surposed to have green fur on it nor are potatoes."_

_Edward blinked a couple of times before looking down at his tray._

_Sure enough both the potatoes and the bread had green fur on them._

_Edward put his hand over his mouth and ran out of the cafeteria._

_Jonathan looked across the room at Jester ,who was laughing her head off and Jonathan couldn't help himself but chuckle a little bit too._

_The next day, Jester was walking down the corridor when Edward shouted. "Jester run! Bane's escaping!"_

_Jester, remembering what happened last time Bane escaped, ran down the corridor as fast as she could, only to find herself not running any more but sliding instead and she couldn't stop._

_Edward waved at her as she slid past him shouting words that will remain unknown to the public._

_She wasn't going to stop any time soon but she did stop in the end, when she slid right into Bane._

_Jonathan walked over to Edward. "What did you do?" he asked._

_Edward turned to him and grinned. "I dressed up as a janitor and ,instead of cleaning the floor with water, I made it slippy with grease."_

_Just then the warden walked down the corridor and slipped on the grease straight into one of the glass cells._

_Edward ,Jester, Bane and Jonathan stood in dumb silence and stared._

_The warden got up and yelled at the guards to take Riddler and Jester to his office._

_"And if there is one more incident with you two! Just one more, I'll put you both in solitary! You hear me! Do you hear me!?" shouted the warden as Jester and Riddler walked out._

_It had been quiet for manny weeks but Jester still hadn't forgotten about Edward's prank and she was most certainly not going to let him win._

_Edward stood in the shower as Jester sneaked in and swapped the shampoo for hair bleach._

_Edward put it on his hair completely oblivious of what Jester had done._

_But he did get a nasty surprise when he looked in the mirror._

_Edward knew ,of course, exactly who had done it. So the next day, he changed Jester's shampoo for glue and not just the normal house hold glue, oh no. Edward swapped it for the full heathy judty glue, the stuff they use at building sites._

_Edward grinned as he watched the guards take Jester to the medical ward, with her hands stuck to her head, glaring all the way at him._

_The next day Jester and Riddler were walking on the asylum grounds when Jester suddenly stopped and looked over the edge._

_"Hey Eddie come here and look at this." she said as she beckoned him over to her._

_Edward turned and walked over to Jester, who now had short hair thanks to the glue episode._

_Edward peered over. "What am I looking at exactly?"_

_"Can't you see it? It's right there." said Jester pointing._

_Edward looked closer. "Where?"_

_"There." said Jester as she slowly walked behind him._

_"I can't see anything." said Edward._

_Jester smiled. "Then maybe you should take a closer look." said Jester as she pushed him off the cliff._

_Jester had a pleasant sleep that night. The morning ,however, was a different matter._

_When she woke up the world was upside down. Which she thought was very peculiar because ,generally, the world stays the right way up. Unless of course you have some of those pills they give you but Jester hadn't had any._

_Then she noticed a glowing green question mark on the floor in front of her._

_Okay that was it! She was going to end this prank war once and for all._

_Edward sat in solitary grumbling and muttering. _

_Apparently he had put a cup of oil and chilli powder in the warden's office and the warden had drunk it._

_He had protested saying it wasn't him, but they said they found a riddle at the bottom of the cup and to top it all off the cctv footage had confirmed it to be him._

_Edward knew what had actually happened because Jester had told him._

_She had gotten Midfright to make a shadow look like him and put the cup in the warden's office._

_Jester smiled as she walked down the corridor holding a cream pie._

_She turned a corner, tripped and once again the pie flew out of her hands and landed on…. the wardens face._

_Oh. No. thought Jester as the warden wiped the cream from his eyes._

_"Jester solitary! Now!" he shouted._

_"Idiot."_

_"Stupid."_

_"Moron."_

_"Babboon."_

_"Ape."_

_These were a few of the things that Jester and Riddler called each other._

_"And they did this all night." Jonathan finished._

_The twins looked at each other. "We are definitely not playing a prank on the war-"_

_"Ahhh! That little brat! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna'"_

_Jonathan and the twins turned to stare at the Riddler._

_"What's wrong?" asked Jonathan._

_Riddler turned to him eyes blazing. "That little brat has inked in all the spaces in my crossword puzzle! I'm going to kill her!" he shouted as he stormed out of the room. "You're dead you hear me ,Jester!? You are going to die!"_

_Jonathan sighed ,rubbed his temples and muttered. "Here they go again."_

_ THE END._


End file.
